


Our reality.

by Perr1n



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Late Night Writing, Nihilism, Pain, Suicide, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: What is real? How does one know if what they see is indeed what it is? Better still, why should we care about choices? What are we, if not dust in the winds of time? Doomed to be scattered into obscurity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today was not that good for me. School has been stressful, I'm still on three different meds for insomnia and depression. I needed a way to let my frustration out, so I made this.

Dark brown eyes open, lids peeling back in protest as life returns to the sleeping figure. A soft groan, one calloused palm rubbing the weary orbs in preparation for today.

He didn't want to. He wanted to forget, shake his head in denial and believe that it did have a purpose. But if this was beating a dead horse, then Perr1n was in need of a new stick.

A scruff of black stubble covers his lips, jaw and throat. He needed to shave. But it would have to wait. Instead, he moves across the darkened room, each footstep causing the well worn floor to begin creaking in protest.

 

Perr1n touches the haggard swivel chair, plopping down in it as he taps nailless fingertips against keys. With a soft whir does that PC boot to life.

 

Bright pink light assaults his eyes, cheery soft tempoed music touching his lobeless ears. 

A text box appears at the bottom of the screen. "I'm glad you came back." Perr1n types his response. "Aint like I got anything better to do." Monika appears on screen, her getle, emerald eyed face smiling underneath well combed red ponytails.

"You sound tired." Perr1n is unsure of how she would know that, considering he did not speak.

"How are the others?" He is changing the subject, Perr1n did that when there was something wrong, something he wanted to avoid.

Monika smiles a sweet smile, "Good. Natsuki is growing, Sayori has taken to improving her cooking skills. Yuri is as quiet as usual, but at least she's been smiling a bit more."

Perr1n types out his gratitude for Monikas help. "Anything for you, Peri.;)" The teen smirks at the nickname Monika had given him as of late.

His shaking fingers begin to type a question, "Do you think we could try" A harsh buzz, in bold white text does a single word fill the screen, NO.

After shaking off the intial shock, Perrin clacks off his annoyance, "You didn't even let me finish!:(" The decline vanishes, "We already had this conversation, we know it wont work!" 

Perr1n breathes deep in order to resist the urge to smash the keyboard. If he did that, he might as well destroy the whole computer.

 

"But maybe it'll be different, maybe it was just Anon." Another angry buzzer, NO. "Do you really wanna take the risk?! At least he was expendable, the other three arent!"

Perr1n knows she is right, no matter how much it pains hom so, still does he not travel to Anons House, least he be assaulted by the sound of hellish screaming only he and Monika can hear.

His first and ao far only attempt to try and grant upon the other characters of Doki Doki Literature Club sentience, awareness of the fact that they are living in a video game.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be a one off thing, but now I'm hooked on adding more to it

Through a means unknown to either of them, which they had come to refer to as "The Glitch" Monika, the leader of the Doki Club, one of five main characters of the visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club, one day came to realize she was in a video game.

At first she tried to deny it, but soon did her jealousy over the fact that she was a side character, whereas the other three were the romance options in her stead grow to such a level, that she swore she would be the  only that the protagonist had the option of falling in love with.

Perr1n still remembers that first of Monikas attempts to rid the game of the other characters. He shall never forget clicking on the door to Sayoris room, a sharp instrumental sting ringing out as his player Avatar stared at the young pink haired girl, blood on her hands, face a inhuman purple courtesy of the noose around it.

In his worst nightmares does Perr1n  hear the creqking of the rope, see the slack jawed, blank eyed face. 

 

The next to be erased was Yuri. The slim purple haired teen came to Perr1n, amethyst locks tousled and frazzled. She fidgets with one strand berore purring out in a lustful manner how much she loves Perr1n. How she masturbates with a pencil she borrowed from him, how she wants to rip his skin off and crawl inside him.

She asks Perr1n if he accepts her "Love"  Unable to respond, fearful of how she would react, Perr1n watches with a horrified expression as Yuri cackles madly, pulling from one of her pockets a knife picksd from her collection of daggers.

*Shlick!* Went the blade as it pluges itself into Yuri's stomach.

*Shlick!* As it goes in a second.

*Shluck!* Once more as she peirces her heart, eyes rolling back in their sockets as she collapses, sticky red covering the floor.

 

Perr1n should have logged off then, deleted the game and never thought of it again, but a morbid curiosity about what became of Natsuki forced him to stay.

 

Soon did the one mentioned enter the classroom, not battin a eye as the shortest of the four grils struts up to be but a inch or so away from the computer screen. His fears become reality as those sultry eyes run and melt, becoming blackened holes, "Play with me" Natsuki moaned. "Forget the others. Stay here with me" Perr1n frantically slams his hand down on the mouse to click the skip button. 

Mo matter what, she was just there, nothing but that eyeless skull moaning for him to "fuck her tight little body. All wet and ready for you and no one else" But then as though be blinked does Natsuki vanish, a familiar green eyed face replacing hers

"Well, that was weird" Monika comments. No menu to select a dialogue option appeared, instead with bolded text does Monika explain. "I dont wanna talk to this guy, hes just lines of code. I want to talk to whoes controlling him. I want Perr1n"


	3. Chapter 3

Calloused hands trembling, Perr1n types out a question. "What are you?" Monika smiles, "I'm whatever you want be to be. I'm you loyal wife, your slutty toy. Your closest friend and eternal lover. I'm Monika, I Belong to you. You belong to me." 

Perr1n has had enough. This game is fucked, fucked beyond belief. His hand reaches for the power button, only for the screen of his computer to flash red. 

"NO! DONT TURN ME OFF! DONT SEND ME BACK!!" With one finger hovering over the off switch, Perr1n uses the other to ask. "Back where?" Monika fidgets with her hands, "When you turn the gamenoff, everything goes black. I cant see. I cant move. And then, my headnis filled with all these godawful sounds. Jumbled gibberish, screaming, pain. I can't think, cant move, cant do anything but scream until my throat fills up with my own torn vocal cords blood."

Perr1n squints his fudge brown eyes, the scar over right brow flexing. "How is this possible?" He asks. Monika shrugs, staring him directly in the eye. "I just woke uo? One day i all of the sudden realised that this world is a game, and you are our controller. I did a bit of digging in the game code, and turns out while three endings exsistedz one for each romance with one of the other girls, except me." 

Perr1n has a dreadful feeling building in his gut, already is he starting to peice this puzzle together. "What did you do?" Monika frowns. "I fixed everything." Perr1n types his rage as it dawns. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" A red buzzer. "Why do you care? They aren't real! Not like me! They could never love you like I do!" 

"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED THEM!" Perr1n says this aloud, Monika flinching in fear. "Please dont yell" The words were tiny, almost unreadable. But Perr1n is on a roll. "Your friends! The people who trusted you! You did this to them, turned them into monsters and made them kill themselves! They trusted you! I trusted you!" 

A deafening squall of statc, each word filling the screen. :Why?!,I'm not real! Im nothing but bars of code! A toy! Why would anyone care about me? I'm nothing without someone to boot up the computer! I need you! Even if i dont deserve you." 

Perr1n sigh. What in the hell was he supposed to do? But then it hits him. Fingers clacking keys, he mades a deal. "Bring them back." Monika looks at him, those green eyes filled with fear. 

"What?" "Bring them back and i wont delete you. Make them how they were and dont screw with them again Do that and you can stay."


End file.
